In This Moment
by CmPunk-AjLee1986
Summary: I don't own anything but the plot. Aj Lee and CM Punk tried to be happy at one point but it was to boring. Now they find new ways to get under each others skin. Every time something different happens until certain events throw a wrench in their fun. Read to find out. Rated M for obvious reasons Enjoy Drama for now
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I was listening to Whore by In This Moment, and this is what I came up with...**

**My feelings on this one is that, well why not they always have Phil playing the good guy, which he is...but I wanted to shake it up a bit.**

**Enjoy.**

He stood dumbfounded, rooted to the center of the ring. His eyes watched intently as she stomped back up the ramp, back to her safe place. He smirked at the thought 'SAFE,' how cute was her ass swaying back and forth.

"Paul…I will be right back." He slid out beneath the ropes and gingerly started his way after her; he gave the little rocket a head start. "Good lord, did she need it. Because once I get to her it's on." When he rounded the corner beyond the gorilla entrance, he instantly had a bunch of questions thrown in his direction.

"What the hell was that?" The two toned diva screeched at him.

He just grinned, shrugged his shoulders; kept walking past her. He got as far as the catering area when two dark hands reached out to stop him.

"Man, what did you get yourself into?" It was Kofi, his road wife on their travels. Crossing his arms over his chest, he tilted his head and sighed deeply. "Promise me you know what you're doing."

"I don't have to do anything, now get out of my way…"

* * *

Once inside her office, she slid down the door; letting go of a strangled sob. Feeling her insides slowly untangle, she didn't have the strength to walk, so she did the next best thing, she began to crawl on her hands and knees to her desk.

"Knock…Knock."

"God Dam it!" Her voice hit a higher note than she intended. "Who the hell is it?" Pounding her tiny fists on the ground, she pushed herself up; stomping to the door.

"Open up boss." Her ears burned with the sound of his voice. "I need your help with something…you see it's quite hard and you have what I need…"

She swung the door open and pulled him in by his gold trunks. She didn't have a care in the world if anyone out in the halls saw him that way, she was out for blood…

"HOW DARE YOU!" Her hand swung across his face, she took a lot of pleasure seeing the red mark that was now on his cheek. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT…YOU…YO…" Her rant was cut short by him grabbing her by her shoulders; violently pushing her up against the wall.

"Let me get something straight Ms. Lee, you started this and now…" His breath was hot and dangerous against her face as one of his hands snaked around her throat. "Now I am finishing it." His last words came out through gritted teeth.

She groaned as he ripped her black shorts from her legs, shoving a knee between her thighs his other hand shredded her lacy black boy shorts from her most intimate area. Her tiny hands pushed at his chest, trying to grab something, anything that would make him stop. But that's when he did it, not with just one finger but two; she shuddered and held his arm. 'God it feels so good, but no…I shouldn't feel like this.'

"Oh, someone likes it don't they?" He had a shit eating grin on his face, as started to go faster with his fingers, soon three were deep in her as his thumb worked on the button that would surely set her off. "Come on baby girl, tell me what I am…" He whispered in her, as her moans got louder and wilder. He released her throat and grabbed her hair, in one swift movement he had her bent over her desk, legs spread and her shirt; jacket discarded. The red tie had been tied around her wrists behind her back.

"MMMHMM, this is my favorite position to see you in baby," He dropped to his knees and smelled her liquid that had dripped down her legs. His hands spread her ass cheeks then squished them back together. Giving her a hard smack on her sun kissed skin; he positioned his mouth over her opening and gave a slow lick up her folds. Feeling her shiver as he began his assault, he couldn't help but chuckle inwardly.

"Paul was right baby…this is just too easy." He left wet open mouthed kisses up her folds to her cheeks, getting to his feet; he turned her into his arms. He cupped her tear-stained cheeks and kissed her nose. "Baby girl, you knew this was coming. You've been teasing…now it's my turn to return the favor." His eyes narrowed as he picked her up and made her sit on the desk. Shoving everything off in earnest, he smashed his lips on hers; hearing her groan low in the back of her throat. That's when he knew.

"It's Go Time."

* * *

She didn't like that her body was betraying her every request to push him away, the fact that her arms being tied didn't help either. But good god, did his every movement feel amazing. Feeling his mouth move down her neck, to her collar-bone, feeling him bite her skin softly in some spots; harder in others. She tightened her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Leaning back a little so she could watch him make out with her breasts, she lost it inside.

"P-Phil…" She let loose of the moan, his name rolling off the tip of her tongue. Gyrating her hips into his, she didn't care that his words earlier had torn a hole in her heart. All that mattered was that in this moment, he wanted her…and she wanted him. "Untie me…Baby I want to touch you…o-oh so fucking bad…" She rolled her head back as he inserted fingers between her folds again. "Please Phil…"

His eyes focused on her as she said his birth name again. Weighing his options, he stood up straight and pulled the tie off her, as soon as it happened she had him against the closest wall, running her hands along his chest, to his waist, down his legs and back again. Laying his head back, he let her have what she had tried to kid herself that she didn't want anymore…

HIM

**AN: To continue or To not continue that is the question...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Re-post **

**It's a little bit longer more detailed and just...well better.**

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

He threw his keys on his beyond cluttered nightstand; slamming the door shut behind him. The events from earlier fulfilled…yet confused the hell out of him. It was he who started the whole scenario but she caught the reins and turned it around on him. Chuckling lightly, he pushed away from the door; he needed a shower badly the smell of sweat and sex still dripping from his open pores.

* * *

_Earlier:_

_He slowly opened his eyes to see her big brown ones staring right at his…the look of confusion etched across her perfect face. She probably thought she had something wrong, but to his senses she was right on target. Wrapping his hand around the nape of her neck, he pushed her towards him. _

_She caught on quickly, taking him into her mouth; she braced her arms on his thighs so he couldn't move her further. His eyes had rolled back into his head, hearing her sweet slurping; kissing noises, he removed his grip on her. _

_This is why he wanted this moment…he knew she had other unknown talents; boy was she ever good at making it known that they couldn't be easily forgotten. At one point when he was lost with visions of them lying together, being together…dancing around his lightheaded brain, she had taken his length down her throat. Shaking them away instantly, he looked down at her bobbing head; his whispered moans escaped between his dry lips. Feeling like he was going to blow, he pulled her off of him. _

"_Ms. Lee, you are not one to disappoint…but I have more planned my little vixen." His tongue darted out to flick his metallic lip ring. _

"_I know what you want…." Backing out of his embrace, she turned to head towards the door; once there she placed her hands on the metal surface. "But I have one thing to say…" She swayed her hips back and forth, going down into a squat position, slowly rising back up while popping her perfect round ass out, she looked back at him over her shoulder, her smoldering eyes begging him. _

_ "DON'T HOLD BACK…" _

* * *

Her legs felt like jelly, going back to thoughts of how they got that way, made her core tingle. He had been so rough at first, but later on…he became the guy she fell in love with. _Her Phil_, the one she thought she lost. He had shown himself to her, god did she miss him…

Even though the night had started out like a scene from one of those bad romance break-up scenes. She couldn't bring herself to stay mad at him in that heated moment. His voice, hands, among other things as well, they had a way of making her bend to his will.

_She didn't have time to change her statement…demand…as soon as her words left her watering mouth, he was on her. He kissed her from the nape of her neck to the beginning of her ass; running his hands all over her chest, pinching her dusky, over stimulated nipples. Grabbing a handful of her dark brown curls; he pulled her back so he could crush his lips to hers…that's when he entered her. One swift, blissful thrust buried his entire hardness in her quivering folds. _

_Her eyes never left his as she pushed back into every forward motion he made. The little moans that escaped their throats were enough to ignite a fire that would surely burn down a steel building. Putting both his hands on her shoulders so he could enter her deeper, he chuckled lightly at the little mewing noises she made. No matter how bad it got…he always had a way of making her forget the bad things said between them._

"_More Phil…" Her hands fell from the door to grab at his waist, as if to make him go faster. At this she heard tsk at her motion and pull out. Whining slightly as she felt the cold air of her office hit her sensitive skin; she turned towards his figure and let out a small giggle._

"_You want more…" He laid himself down on the floor, looking up into her glazed eyes. "Come get more, Baby Girl." He laid his arms behind his head; winking at her._

_She dropped down on her hands and knees, crawling over to him; she licked her lips; once to him she began leaving wet kisses from his lips down his neck to his straight edge tattoo. Stroking him lightly she swung one leg over his hips into a reverse cowgirl position, eyeing him over her shoulder; she smiled and slowly descended down taking him in her. _

_Feeling his hands grabbed at her ass cheeks, her body began rocking back and forth. Getting into the moment, she squeezed and teased her own nipples, running her hands up her neck, through her hair and up above her head._

"_April…mmmm…baby girl…" He ran his hands up her back._

_Hearing him whisper her birth name sweetly, she placed her hands on his chest and raised herself into a crab walking position. A smile played across her lips as she slammed down his length._

"_Oh Fuck, Baby Girl..." One hand pulled at her hair, the other was placed at the small of her back to keep her balanced. _

_"This is amazing…"_

* * *

She let out a strangled laugh, pushing the shower door open, turning the knobs so the water would be at a comfortable heat.

_He had pulled her into a position where he was in control…something that he had intended all along. Her legs wrapped around his waist, him standing in the middle of the room holding onto her by her ass. Raising her up on him, then letting her drop back down as he gave little smacks here and there as needed. Her hands held onto his hair. _

_The moisture from their bodies had made the room muggy. He stumbled back to the couch; sitting her down gently, he turned her onto her knees with her hands over the back. Shoving himself back into her, he felt himself getting closer with every delicious entrance into her tightened core. _

"_April," He whispered into her ear._

"_Mmmmm, yeah." She breathed out._

"_I love you baby girl…" He rested his head next to hers as the end was coming near._

"_Phil…mmmmm, fuck….I-I love you too….mmmmm." He could feel her tighten around him even more. _

_That was it, all of the juice that he had been saving for her, came rushing out, filling her to the brim. _

* * *

He could still smell her scent while he lay in bed. Sitting up suddenly, he knew what he had to do next. The words that he uttered into her ear lingered on his lips as he grabbed his phone.

* * *

She dried herself off with a towel; throwing it on the floor. Her vision became blurred as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. The sound of his words danced in and out of her ears, suddenly her phone began to ring.

**Thank you For Reading...Next Chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here is Chapter 3, I wrote this listening to The Promise. It fit perfectly. **

**I would love discuss the shows of WWE with everyone and anyone...**

**Once again I own nothing, but the Drama...**

She stared blankly at her phone, the screen lighting up the room every time it rang. She knew damn well who it was that had called her…but the feeling of guilt for giving into him again, had begun to overcome her mind. She couldn't face the fact that he had this hold on her.

"If I don't answer…he will give up…" Her words did little to convince her brain though, "or he will come over…"

Mustering all the strength in her, she picked up her blasting phone, finally answering.

"What do you want Phil?" She got up; beginning to pace around.

"Well for one thing, it would have been nice if you could answer your phone." He smirked at his response. "Cause it would have saved me from venturing to your room." He snapped his phone shut, waiting for her response.

"Ugh really," She threw her phone, where it landed she would have to find out in the morning. Right now she had a bigger problem. Making double sure her head was clear of unwanted thoughts, she swung the door open.

"Well, I would say to what do I owe this pleasure. But this isn't a pleasure." Moving away from the door, she walked towards her untidy bed. "In other words…what do you want?" She crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

"What is it that you want me to say, April I'm sorry for how I acted earlier okay…my bad. But you didn't exactly act right either…" He faced her as he reached out to grab her hands. "Listen…what I said out there in the arena tonight, it meant nothing. Paul wanted me to push you away. Make you see that I was a…"

"An asshole, a jerk, an inconsiderate little punk…" her breathy whisper of harsh words slapped him across the face, she pulled out of his reach; crossed to the glass window in the corner of the room. "Phil…how many more times? That is my concern, I know you love me…I know that half the time you open your mouth that words come out before you think…but that's not what bothers me." Rain hit the glass in little dots as lightning flashed across her face. "What bothers me is that you pre-planned the humiliation I endured tonight, and for what?"

"April…" He came up behind her and tried to gather her in his arms, but she pushed him back.

"No Phil, you did that for Paul, Not for yourself…God you are his little puppet…" She knew in the back of her mind that she was stepping beyond a line that he would surely lash out at her for. But for now she didn't care…it was her turn to make him feel…humiliated. "You don't even know that, do you? Or is it that you don't care? Yes, before you say it…I gave into your charm; we had our way with each other, but for how much longer? How much longer do you expect me to just sit around and let you walk all over me? My heart was torn to pieces the moment you spewed hateful words at me…whether you meant them or not." Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath, glaring daggers into his moss-green eyes. She knew that she had to continue, the chance to finish would never present itself again if she didn't. "I think it would be better if you and I ceased communication until you figure out Paul Heyman…I will no longer be the rug you decide to either wipe or feet on or wash and put away so it won't get dirty…" Turning away she crossed the room, going into the bathroom, she slammed the door shut. Holding her hand over her mouth to drown out the sounds of her sobbing, she slid down the wall, coming to rest on the floor.

He stood there, once again rooted to the floor, that he wished would swallow him whole. Never had he imagined that she would take it this far. Every week the roster was used to him saying and doing things that were harsh, but once has anyone put him in his place for doing so. His mouth became dry as he tried to swallow a large lump down. He stumbled towards the bathroom door that he was sure her form had to be leaning against.

"April…" He rested his hands and forehead on the cool surface. "I will talk to Heyman…I will stop this one way or another…" He felt moisture starting to drip from his heavy-lidded eyes. "I-I'm so-so-so sorry…" His forehead lightly banged against the door. "Please don't give up on me…I love you…" His lips sweetly brushed against the door, wishing it was her face he was kissing. Pushing away to stand straight, he gathered his bearings, stumbling to the exit. "I love you baby girl…" He walked out of her room; feeling like an idiot for even trying to convince her otherwise.

*XXX*

Heyman was walking around the hotel halls feeling, well rather pleased himself at the moment. His star client had finally kicked that wanna-be diva wrestler to the curb. He laughed silently, as he went to turn a corner, but stopped as his eyes focused on an image he surely didn't want to see. It was CM Punk, coming out of her room…but why…didn't he make himself perfectly clear…NO MORE AJ! As Phil got closer, Paul sprang out almost knocking into him.

"Phil what a surprise, what brings you down to this floor I thought you were on the 35th floor?" A grin played across his face. "Maybe a late night visit perhaps…with AJ.

At that, Phil lunged at Paul violently slamming him against the wall. "You do not so much as even think about muttering her name…you…you ruined everything." His face was now mere inches from Paul's now terrified one. "We are done, for good…no more going after any of my friends, no more of turning me into something I am not…and no more going after her…" His grip lightened sending Paul to land on the floor with a thud. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go…go for a walk…"

Paul watched as Phil's form stalked away, becoming smaller and smaller. To say that he was furious would have been an understatement. Dusting his suit off; straightening out his jacket he stood up. His brain was forming a plan…if Phil wouldn't get rid of her, he sure as hell would.

Stopping in front of her door, he knocked once. Hearing rustling, and a few choice words, which he knew were for Phil. A grin stretched across his face. As the door opened; her form stood in shock.

"Hello, April…we have some things to discuss…"

**AN: O.o I hope everyone reviews, follows, and favies...until next time. **

**Enjoy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi sorry it took so long...**

**Okay so this one was a little hard for me to write, now I admit I have been pretty good at writing lemon scenes but nothing like this.**

**So without further wait...here is Chapter 4...**

**Please Review after reading I want to have criticism in its finest.**

**I own nothing but the plot...**

"What makes you think that I want to discuss anything with you, Heyman?" Her eyes narrowed as his figure came into her darkened room. A breath that she was holding got stuck in her throat as his hand flew across her face. Her hand flew to her cheek as the sting started to ease into effect. "Hmph…What do you want Heyman?"

He was the least bit surprised by her words toward him, and with such attitude as well…'Oh what fun this will be.'

"Oh…April, darling I didn't mean that you are supposed to be making any remarks. Silly little April…" He crossed the room to sit on her pink colored couch, once he made himself comfortable; he patted the seat next to him as if beckoning her to sit with him. "Come now, don't act like you didn't deserve what just happened. Like I said before, we have things to discuss…which means I will talk and you…you will listen."

She started towards him with shaky legs, trying to calm her nerves but failing miserably. She sat the far end of the couch; looking only at the floor for a moment before glaring up at his smiling face.

Seeing the glare she sported only made him enjoy this whole scenario more, clearing his throat, "Well then, where shall I begin…oh yes, I want you to stay away from Phil…you are nothing but a distraction. A pesky piece of trash I have tried to sweep away for months now. You must know he can't afford to have a puny, stupid little girl hanging on him at every miserable second of the day. Might I add that you are bad for business as well…I have honestly no idea what Vince saw in you…but I guarantee you it wasn't talent for wrestling. As well, there are many other available, better women for him; ones that won't put his title or his career in jeopardy." He sat back; stretching his legs out before him. "I am being clear enough for your tiny brain aren't I, if not let me put it a different way…" In an instant he had pulled her off the couch, her face being mere inches from his, he saw the disgust in her eyes. Which made his blood boil…but then a gut churning smile crept across his pudgy face.

"Maybe if I could just find out what it is that he finds so irresistible about you…" Her eyes widened in horror at his words, she wanted to scream at him, but by the time she could let out a sound he was on her.

* * *

Phil had walked out of the hotel lobby, all he wanted to do was make her understand how sorry he had been, but she shot him down. How stupid was he to fall for Paul's words, the man was his mentor after all right? Phil pulled his jacket tighter around his chest as his hand dug into his pockets. Pulling out his wallet he began to thumb through some of the pictures of the memories he had so stupidly thrown down the drain.

"Maybe she's right…I am an asshole, an inconsiderate little punk ass man." He kept hearing her words, they were swirling around his brain not once did they even falter. "God I'm a fricken idiot." He stuffed his wallet back into the pocket of his jacket; huffing out curse words as he began to walk faster into the cold night.

Trudging down the back alley, around the large building where the entire roster was staying for the night. He felt his phone start vibrating. "Who the hell could this be?" He froze in his tracks as he read the name. "April?" He answered it quickly making sure he knew what to say right from the start.

"April…I'm so sorry…" He was stopped in mid-sentence when he started hearing muffled sounds of what seemed to be heavy breathing, then suddenly a blood curdling scream echoed throughout his ears. "What the fuck...April are you there…can you hear me!?" As another scream echoed in his ears, he had heard enough, turning on his heel; he sprinted back around the building.

Coming to the front doors, he took a deep breath and put his phone back up to his ear.

* * *

"April, come now little girl…don't be so modest…" He ran his fingers down one of her tear stained cheek. "We all know how much of a slut you are. What's the big deal? Is it because I'm not your type…?" He could see her head shift to the side as if she agreed on some level with his statement, at this he scowled; wrapping his hands around her throat, pulling her up so she was mere inches from his face. "Phil is better off without an idiotic little girl, who seems to think that she is too good for someone like me. Why not me…HUH!?" He shook her by her throat. "Phil and I are one in the same you know, cut out of the same dough so to speak…" Paul's hot breath seeped into her brain, before she had enough time to react; his powerful, beefy hands had slammed her petite body against the nearest wall.

"Paul…" She yelped out as the rest of her breath was knocked out of her lungs. Her head jerked to the side as he started to grab at her tight clothes, piece by piece her treasured skull shirt; matching bra, black sweats, and her lacy boy shorts were laid, strewn all around her. She could feel moisture flooding down her cheeks as his eyes bore holes into her.

He latched his mouth tightly on her pulse point. Yanking her hair down hard, so he could look her directly in the eye as he went down her body. Seeing her eyes hold so much hatred for him, made him lose it. Pulling her from the wall, he violently threw her on the bed, he took his belt from his pants; tying it around her wrists. He made sure to also tie her feet apart with one of her bathrobe sashes.

"Paul…please…don't do this…" She could barely breathe as it was, so trying to make an effort to stop him, she took a deep breath in; seconds later she let out a high octave blood curdling scream, that she was sure someone…somewhere heard.

* * *

Phil couldn't believe what he was heard…his mentor…his best friend…was now abusing the one woman who he…FUCK! As soon as the elevator stopped on her floor, he looked out into the halls and saw some other superstars starting to come out of their rooms. That's when he heard it, the most god awful sound anyone could hear…the woman you hurt only hours ago…screaming out your name.

**AN: Let me know what you think**

**Next Chapter coming soon.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yes I know...But hey you can't rush these things. LOL! Anyway here is chapter 5. **

**I own nothing.**

**I want to thank all of those who have been reviewing, faving , and following my story.**

Everything stopped in time, her voice shrilly crying his name, the hall felt narrow as if smaller; his eyes never wavered from their destination. His legs felt like jelly as he slowly made his way to her door. The gasps of the other figures that were lurking in the hallway seemed muffled as his heartbeat vibrated through his head.

SMACK! The awful sound of what he assumed was a hand hitting skin made his blood boil.

Coming to a stop, his fists clenched by his side…he stared at the piece of wood that separated him from what he dreaded to see. Hearing the other figures retreating back into their rooms, he closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.

In a flash he had the door knocked off its hinges, his hands fumbled around for a light switch but no luck; he let his eyes get adjusted to the darkness.

"Paul!" his voice sounded alien to his ears. "Where are you? You son of a- I swear…" He had his guard up as he felt his way around objects in the room. Listening to sounds as he went, his hand brushed up against something cold and spongy… 'Oh Fuckin…' he thought as he felt hair…_her hair_… "AJ," his voice came out as a whisper, turning away from her he heard someone stumble towards him.

A dim light suddenly flickered on, illuminating the small area now being cluttered with fallen objects and torn clothes. Phil's eyes could finally see the destruction that his so called _'friend'_ caused.

"Punk…"

Hearing his voice made Phil's body rigid; his vision blurred, his eyes narrowed as he spun towards the man behind him.

"How Dare You…" Phil's voice was slow and icy in tone, keeping his fist clench; close to his sides. Paul's figure slowly began to retreat from his stare. "You put your filthy hands on someone who has done nothing wrong to you…and what's worse is that you are actually going to try to justify your fucking actions…" His chest tightened as he saw Paul's figure inch farther away from his. "What's the matter Paul…are you scared?" Phil lifted his eyes so he could take a good long look at his target. "You should be Paul…"his fists that were clenched to his side went flying towards the other man's body. "How does it feel, huh?! Does it feel good you little weasel?!" Blow after devastating blow, and Phil still didn't feel satisfied with the brand of punishment he was inflicting on Paul's body. Only until the body of his friend slumped over did it stop.

"Phillip…"

Hearing his name come out of her bruised lips, made all of his muscles relax.

"AJ…"He turned to face her. _'His AJ,'_

Turning towards the bed, he let out a strangled groan as he saw her body lying limp on the mess of bed sheets. Inching closer to her figure, he ran a shaky hand over his head, down his face and across his chin.

Eyeing the rags that were tying her to the bed frame, he couldn't help the lump in his throat grow larger it almost filled his whole air passage. After undoing the knots and putting her things back into her suitcases, he gently scooped her up into his arms.

"I am so sorry AJ…" His lips lightly brushed her forehead.

"Phil…"

"Hush, you're safe now baby." He swept down the hall as various eyes through slits in doorways followed after them.

The next morning, she woke up to his arms tightly wrapped around her middle, his breath gently puffing on her hair. Now it's not like she didn't want to be there…it was just strange. 'What happened last night…' Her thoughts were all jumbled. She remembered their fight…then him leaving…then-

"Oh no…" she gasped as a feeling of retching overcame her stomach. She remembered Paul's demeanor towards her…being tied to the bed…Paul's hands running all over her body…

"April…" He felt her body stiffen as he said her name. He gently loosened his hold around her midsection; sitting up to look over her. "I know that this is going to be a rather stupid question…but are you okay?" He grimaced as he waited for her lash out at him.

"I-I don't know...my body is soar…I feel like I've been run over…" Her voice seemed shaky, a bit more timid than usual. "We didn't…you know…"

"Oh…no, come on April give me more credit than that…" He stood up; walking around the bed towards his couch, he sat running his hands down his face. "What do you remember from last night…if anything at all?" He eyed her curiously waiting for her response knowing all too well that shit was about to hit the fan..

"I really don't want to think about it Phil…all I know is that Paul barged into my room, said hurtful things and-." In that instant, Phil watched as her skin turned pale. "Oh god…" she croaked. "Phil he tried-"her voice broke as tears started to fall from her eyes. "He tried to have his way with me…" it came out in a whisper barely loud enough to register to her ears.

Her breath quickened, she looked over at Phil, putting a shaky hand on her chest to indicate that she couldn't breathe. Phil's eyes grew wide as he jumped off the couch; he put on hand on the back of her neck as the other rested on her cheek. "April you need to breathe baby…" He knew she was losing herself to a panic attack, he could see that her face was starting to slacken. "April baby, you need to take deep breath in and slowly exhale sweetie…" he began to do the breathing exercise with her. After a while, AJ's color came back and her breathing went to normal.

"Phil…I'm…" Phil puts a finger to her lips; lowers her head to where their foreheads were touching.

"I know…trust me baby; you have nothing to be sorry about…" He brushes her hair back from her eyes; as he went say something her fingers flew up to his lips.

"I love you Phillip…Thank you for saving me..."

**Please Review. :)**


End file.
